


Usernames

by InWayTooManyFandoms



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Kinda Lapslock, M/M, Social Media, Texting, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWayTooManyFandoms/pseuds/InWayTooManyFandoms
Summary: so basically do you see how similar @kyun is to @khyun??. . . . .a fic in which Hyunwoo texts the wrong person





	Usernames

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow, this has been in my drafts for a while now. gotta post before it gets deleted, enjoy this garbled unbeta'd mess
> 
> also I was gonna claim this as a kakaotalk fic, but it'd probably be VERY inaccurate because I've never used it before. idk what messaging system I was using tbh
> 
> first chat fic, well partial chat fic, hope the layout makes sense

hyunwoo has been harbouring a crush on his next door neighbour ever since they moved in, named no. 38 even though he was no. 1 in hyunwoo's eyes

 

but let's back up for a moment

 

 

 

 

so hoseok used to live next door to hyunwoo, in fated room 38, until he pursued his dreams with his boyfriend hyungwon. they began travelling around asia, sight seeing on the way. hyunwoo didnt actually know what the dream was, he just hoped that it wasn't scarring more people with the sound of them having sex every night.

 

no. 38 was just etheral. the prettiest being that hyunwoo has ever laid his eyes on. he had chestnut brown hair, cut into the style of an undercut. with a slight side part, and the right side gel'd back slightly, giving him a simple but stylish look. hyunwoo would have to guess his natural eye colour is brown, but he thinks he saw him wearing coloured contacts at some point. does he have a prescription? or are the glasses just for a statement? It works well as a piece that ties his outfit together

 

and sometimes he would hear no. 38 playing the piano or singing or both. and it sounded like heaven to hyunwoos ears

 

on even rarer occassions he would hear sexual moans seep through the paper thin, shared wall between their apartments. nights like these, hyunwoo tried to ignore the effect it had on him. emphasis on tried

 

one day hyunwoo had the pleasure to see him with a new hair colour. a soft pink

 

**[1401 04.10.16] conversation with @min**

**hyunnie:** MINHYUK. I SAW HIM TODAY

**hyunnie:** he dyED HIS HAIR PINK. PINK

**min:** hyung

**hyunnie:** WHO KNEW THAT WOUKD SUIT HIM

**min:** have u spoken to the guy yet

**hyunnie:** ...

**min:** ...

**min:** its been like how long

**hyunnie:** only like 2 or 3 months

**min:** MONTHS

**hyunnie:** hey. ive been waiting for the right moment

_he could feel minhyuk raising an eyebrow at him through his phone_

**min:** you could actually be with him. u kno instead of just pining for him

**hyunnie:** you know i wouldnt be able to formulate a whole sentence

**min:** i could always speak to him for you, im sure he doesnt bite

**min:** or get joohoney to

**hyunnie:** I'm sure your boyfriend has better things to do

**hyunnie:** maybe i should just get over him

**min:** he already knows about your crush though

**min:** if you want to get over him, maybe get laid?

**min:** i mean u havent had sex in ages

**hyunnie:** YOU TOLD HIM?

**min:** that is beside the point

**hyunnie:** going under someone to get over someone isnt going to help

**min:** well

**min:** your choice

**min:** i got contacts if u need em

**min:** message @kyun

**min:** he's chill

**min:** and

 

hyunwoo shook his head at minhyuks attempts at setting him up. honestly they are best friends but how does he know so much about his sex life. nevermind, he's not so sure he wants to know the answer to that

 

**[1932 08.10.16] you started a conversation with @kyun**

**hyunnie:** hey, you know minhyuk?

**kyun:** yeah yeah. u hyunwoo?

**kyun:** he's told me about ur situation. hope things work out bro

**hyunnie:** oh. thank you

**hyunnie:** and yes this is hyunwoo

**kyun:** so you wanna get right into it?

**hyunnie:** errrr

**hyunnie:** can we just talk for now?

**kyun:** sure thing

**kyun:** idk if minhyuk introduced me, but I'm changkyun

**hyunnie:** hi changkyun

**kyun:** so what would you like to know

**hyunnie:** the basics?

**kyun:** so like my age, height, etc

**hyunnie:** yes, that sounds good

**kyun:** im 21, 175 cm and love video games

**hyunnie:** im 26 years old, think im 181cm

**hyunnie:** so

**hyunnie:** what else do we talk about

**kyun:** why you decided to talk to me?

**kyun:** that seems pretty safe

**hyunnie:** basically. i havent had a lot of sexual activity

**hyunnie:** umm

**kyun:** honestly, u could send me a nude any day

**kyun:** i trust minhyuks judgement

**hyunnie:** would that actually be okay with you?

**kyun:** yeah. im up for it any time

**kyun:** just not sundays

**hyunnie:** why sundays?

**kyun:** i usually visit my family that day

**kyun:** i gotta go. have something planned

**hyunnie:** yeah, sure

**hyunnie:** speak soon

 

well. that wasnt daunting at all. he didnt do anything he didnt want to, and he felt comfortable talking to changkyun

 

it was a couple days later when hyunwoo decided to talk to changkyun again. why not surprise him with a picture, its only thursday. and he looks pretty good if he says so himself

**[1354 13.10.16] you started a conversation with @khyun**

hyunnie sent a photo

**khyun:** tf

**khyun:** why did you just send me a picture of your cock

**khyun:** its nice. but

**khyun:** im at work

**khyun:** who even are you

**hyunnie:** this is hyunwoo remember?

**khyun:** ??

**hyunnie:** youre changkyun right?

**hyunnie:** sorry. i deleted our conversation because i dont know how I'd explain it if someone were to find out

**khyun:** ummm

**khyun:** im pretty sure you have the wrong username

**khyun:** hope your boyfriend isnt mad

**hyunnie:** its definitely u tho. it has to be. cause two accounts cant have the same username

**khyun:** trust me when i say weve never spoken

 

hyunwoo quickly checks his conversation with minhyuk, only to find that he messaged @khyun and not @kyun

 

**[1412 13.10.16] conversation with @min**

**hyunnie:** OH FUCK

**min:** whats up?

**hyunnie:** I mean. uhhhhh

**hyunnie:** I ACCIDENTALLY MESSAGED THE WRONG GUY

**hyunnie:** MINHYUK. PLS. HELP. IM PANICKING

**min:** IM CACKLIN

**min:** hOW

**hyunnie:** whAT DO I SAY TO HIM?

**min:** you now have two people instead of one?

**hyunnie:** i suppose so

**min:** BUT HOW

**hyunnie:** ............

**hyunnie:** I mispelled changkyuns username

**min:** ahahahahah hhahhaaaa

**min:** just tell him that then

 

**[1417 13.10.16] conversation with @khyun**

**hyunnie:** sorry

**hyunnie:** im so so so sorry

**khyun:** why would you send nudes anyway

**khyun:** thats way too risky

**hyunnie:** well basically. um i like my neighbour but a friend suggested that to get over it i should get with other people

**khyun:** huh

**khyun:** so its not a boyfriend

**hyunnie:** anyways im so sorry for the picture

**hyunnie:** i feel so awkward now

**hyunnie:** i have no boyfriend, im single

 

the conversation seems to end there. hyunwoo is kinda confused. but he mainly feels bad about what he's done. so he doesnt message changkyun or his mispelled counterpart for the latter part of the day

 

he doesnt, but @khyun does

 

**[2045 13.10.16] conversation with @khyun**

**khyun:** hi. ive finished work now

**khyun:** hyunwoo right?

**hyunnie:** oh hi

**khyun** : im kihyun

 

they introduce themselves and get to know each other. discussing things from music tastes, to favourite foods, to childhood memories. they even talk about their crushes briefly

 

**khyun:** you remember how you said u had a crush on your neighbour

**hyunnie** : yes

**hyunnie** : why do you ask?

**khyun:** because BIG MOOD

**khyun:** I think I have a crush on my neighbour too

**khyun:** you kinda remind me of him

**khyun:** even though we've never spoken a word to each other

**hyunnie:** hahah, we're both hopeless. I haven't spoken to mine either

**khyun:** i think its the body

**khyun:** i can imagine him with the same thighs

**hyunnie:** WOW. CAN WE PLEASE NOT DISCUSS THAT

**khyun:** I mean its forever logged in this chat

 

**[1649 24.10.16] conversation with @khyun**

**khyun:** lets see ur face

**hyunnie:** whys my face important?

**khyun:** i just like to know who ive been talking to for the past week

**khyun:** besides, I've already seen the rest of you

**khyun:** i will send one back if u want. u first

**hyunnie:** dont remind me of that. pls

**hyunnie:** but ok, why not

hyunnie sent an image

**khyun:** OH SHIT THATS YOU?!

**hyunnie:** ??

**hyunnie:** huh? do we know each other?

**khyun:** Im your next door neighbour

**hyunnie:** number 38?!!?!

**khyun:** yeah, thats me

 

  
knock knock

"Yeah, I'm coming who is it?"

"opens door

"I am SO SO SO SOOO SORRY"

"ah its ok"

"sorry if it made you uncomfortable"

"it did, until i knew it was you"

????

"i like to know the person before they send me nudes"

"oh okok. wait what does that mean?"

"lets get to know each other in the real world"

hyunwoo is flabbergasted at this statement

"im kihyun"

"im hyunwoo"

**Author's Note:**

> as always send me prompts or hmu on @mxshowki
> 
> tyvm for reading ♡♡


End file.
